


【澈汉】俗不可耐

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “向来觉得爱情是这世间一旦沾上一星半点，便会俗气的事情。可是因为你，我想做个俗人，俗不可耐最好。“
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 1





	【澈汉】俗不可耐

**Author's Note:**

> “向来觉得爱情是这世间一旦沾上一星半点，便会俗气的事情。
> 
> 可是因为你，我想做个俗人，俗不可耐最好。“

01

用尹净汉的话来说，崔胜澈大概是一块牛皮糖。黏黏腻腻地甩不掉，又甜得让人心动，过得久了又不舍得离开。

又是周日，墙角放着的落地灯静静地站岗，窗帘被初春的微风吹开一点，露出窗外一丝春意，却又害羞地没有露出全貌。

一切都是井井有条的样子，除了那张圆形的大床。床脚压着的毛绒毯子皱起来，塌成好看的弧度。床边两双拖鞋和衣物混在一起，还有打翻的酒杯，盛着的酒液随着时间挥发又不见踪影。

细看被单里裹着的是尹净汉，如果忽略大腿根部的吻痕和颈侧的红印，倒也算是看起来状态不错。

“宝贝，起床了。”崔胜澈一边翻着锅里的菠菜牛肉粥，边往房间瞟。

“唔…”尹先生现在是真的一丝力气都无法召唤，只能嘴里哼哼几声来表达自己的不满。

崔胜澈见没动静，关上火走进房间，连同被子把尹净汉抱在怀里，又掂了掂，让他把脑袋露出来，眼睛还是眯着的，在适应突如其来的光线。

“你现在明白了吗？”崔胜澈替他把长长的刘海拨开，又在尹净汉耳根吹了口气。

“什么？”尹净汉缩了缩头，又回想起昨天的事情。

—

“呜哇，我跟你说我同学聚会上才知道我朋友穿西装那么帅气。那身材真的是倒三角，完全就是穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉的类型。”

“真的，他酒量也绝了，还帮我挡了酒…”

这些话还不是导火线，直到崔胜澈接到电话，去接尹净汉的时候，又看见尹净汉醉醺醺地亲了人家的脸。

是熊熊烈火。

—

“嗯…？”

崔胜澈见他愣住了，凑上去啃了一口尹净汉的唇瓣，直至口腔内充满腥味，又舔舔嘴角，眼睛还带着剩余的火星。

“你难道还不明白吗？你那双唇，只适合吻我，咬噬我，说爱我。”

说完又皱起眉头，剥开被子，指尖顺着纤细的腰往下滑，崔胜澈的衣服随着动作拱起来，露出深红带紫的抓痕。

“我还不明白，恳请您教我。”

脚趾蜷缩着，上下滚动的喉结吞咽着欲望。

02

如同繁星一般多的拥抱姿势里，若是要尹净汉选一种最一种最喜欢的，那一定是“back-hug” 。

在离他心脏最近的地方，归宿地，安全感的源头。比接吻与交配，更值得被冲动和纯爱的情怀所掌控。

“你说一辈子都爱我，却又没说是这辈子还是下辈子。”又到了崔胜澈每日确认爱意的时候了。

尹净汉叹了口气钻进他怀里，找了舒适的位置窝着，后背隔着薄薄的针织外套贴着崔胜澈的胸口，甚至能感觉到他逐渐变快的心跳。

“你好俗气哦，每天都要问我这些问题。”

“我就要问，俗气的浪漫你不嫌弃，我也永远不嫌多。不是吗？”崔胜澈把下巴搁在尹净汉的头顶，语气变得更软，

“那倒是。”

“所以你的回答是？”

“我的答案，是每一辈子。”

“好。”

03

“如果有人追你，你要说你有我。”

“铭记于心。”


End file.
